ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 9: Hunted
Season 9 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''subtitle unknown is an upcoming season, preceded by Season 8. Little is known about the season, except that the sets are scheduled to be released in 2018. A Golden Samurai is the focus character. The main antagonist is most likely the Leader of the Oni. The Oni are said to be the villainous faction of the season. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Master of the Golden Dragon *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Oni Leader - Ian James Corlett *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Zane - Brent Miller Episodes Plot The Ninja travel to the Realm of Oni and Dragons, where they will have to fight the Oni in their quest to free the dragons and find the Master of the Golden Dragon. Sets The banner on the Season 9 sets has the usual ''Ninjago logo in white, and next to it appears to be the Golden Dragon Master shrouded in black smoke. Set List *70644 Master of the Golden Dragon (flyer) *70645 Cole Master of Dragons (flyer) *70646 Jay Master of Dragons (flyer) *70647 Kai Master of Dragons (flyer) *70648 Zane Master of Dragons (flyer) *70649 Nya Master of Dragons (flyer) *70650 Wings of the Desert *70651 Settlement in the Throne Room *70652 Stormbringer Dragon *70653 Firestone Dragon *70654 War Rig *70655 The Dragon Pit Notes *Unlike the last 5 seasons, this may not have 10 episodes.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/941376821760790528 *The Hageman Brothers have already completed writing the entire season. *Leaked pictures of the Season 9 LEGO sets were released on December 22nd, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbYde5xQdyU *It's possible Season 9 will be released in 2018—and if so, it would be the second year that this has happened. The first time was with 2015 with Season 4 in the spring and Season 5 in the summer. *According to a leaked calendar, the sets for this season will come out in August of 2018. *There will be a Jay flashback, similar to those of Cole and Zane in Season 8. Spoiler Notes *The four main Ninja and Nya have been seen in the sets, as have Skylor and Samurai X, while Master Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd have not. However, this isn't to say that they don't return in Season 8. Wu appeared in Seasons 3 and 4, yet wasn't in any of the sets (save for Techno Wu in set 70725). *A new character known as the Master of the Golden Dragon will be introduced, however it is entirely possible he will be introduced prior in Season 8. **He has a scar similar to Kai's which leads to speculations that he might be him. ***However, Kai and the Master of the Golden Dragon have separate spinners so this is unlikely *A new character that looks like a golden samurai can be seen in the top left of the boxes where the focus Ninja of the season would be. **He may be the Master of the Golden Dragon. *According to Tommy Andreasen, the season's name starts with "H."https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/947519274477932544 *According to a leaked calendar, the Ninja are trying to "free the dragons." *It is possible that the Golden Samurai's armor could be the collectible items for this season as it can be seen in different shrine side builds throughout the sets. *Throne Room Confrontation appears to be the only set that doesn't take place in the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon. *According to a teaser video, Ian James Corlett will be voicing the leader of the Oni.https://www.instagram.com/p/Be9Uy9tFdKa/?taken-by=ianjamescorlett *"The Weekend Whip" will be returning this season. *According to Tommy Andreasen, the events of Season 9 take place one week after the events of Season 8.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/965857386903859200 *Dareth will appear again this season.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/966727373524819993 References De:Staffel 9 Category:Seasons Category:2018